<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цирк Франкенштейна by steinvor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438858">Цирк Франкенштейна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor'>steinvor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark! AU Noblesse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Multi, Necrophilia, Ratings: R, Sex, Violence, Франкенштейн дрочит всех, цирк уродов</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, дарк!АУ, по мотивам Цирк уродов по Блич автора Mururu.<br/>А также вариация моей работы Dark! AU Noblesse, Модифицированные проиграли</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tao/Takeo/Seira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark! AU Noblesse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Цирк Франкенштейна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кататония!!!</p><p>Katatonia - Dance of december soul,  Velvet Thorns (of Drynwhyl)"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это был с виду обычный передвижной  цирк. Днем.<br/>
Веселые представления для родителей с детьми, с дрессированными собачками, танцующими на тонкой проволоке акробатками –когда солнце стоит высоко и ни у кого не возникает мысли о чем-либо потайном, серьезном, мрачном.<br/>
Другие мистические аттракционы – ночью.<br/>
Изображающий неуклюжего и невезучего клоуна днем, М-21 ночью преображается в Зверя.<br/>
Такого, что приходится держать на цепи, но обнаженная ублажающая мужчин ради прихоти своего истинного хозяина, прекрасная леди Сейра справляется.<br/>
В ее арсенале неотразимых для любого половозрелого самца средств – ошейники с железными шипами, хлысты и плетки, и , уж конечно, неуязвимое ничем и непоколебимое в своем всесилии женское самолюбие, и еще – чары.<br/>
Она хлещет своих рабов, и, одновременно любовников и партнеров по изображаемым «живым картинам», Раэля, Региса, и даже М-21 по голым ребрам, спинам, и распинает на металлическом, в стиле вульгарно китчевого барокко кресте. Или на так называемой «святой решетке».</p><p> </p><p>А потом, прямо посреди ярко освещенной светом прожекторов сцены появляется гроб.<br/>
Весь из темного, с фиолетово-багряным отливом стекла. Так что покоящийся в глубине стеклянного грота юноша кажется слегка утомившимся и легшим передохнуть спящим Принцем.<br/>
Но Принц не спит.<br/>
Несколько долгих зим и лет назад, он был введен хозяином аттракциона в кому.<br/>
Франкенштейн заботится о нем, как не заботился бы о родном сыне..<br/>
К телу заключенного в небытие Такео подключена самая современная передовая система жизнеобеспечения.<br/>
И еще, у него есть Тао.<br/>
Тао – самый настоящий экзотический живой экспонат. Наполовину живой человек и на еще большую часть, особенно в плане  образа мыслей – высокотехнологичная компьютерная машина.<br/>
По правде говоря, Тао уже пресытился своими виртуальными похождениями, и теперь его занимает практическая сторона эмоций.<br/>
Тао пробует себя в роли шута, страстного проповедника кибернетической религии, а с недавнего времени он примеряет роль куртуазного влюбленного и поэта.<br/>
Тао совершает вокруг стеклянного пузыря какие-то кажущиеся ему уместными ритуальные движения.<br/>
Он воздевает руки, словно актер греческой трагедии, мечется, декламируя стихотворные излияния в духе Гамлета.<br/>
А потом жестом ловкого иллюзиониста вынимает шприц и делает несколько инъекций в пах спящего коматозника и в бедренную артерию<br/>
Несколько ласкающих движений ртом, растянутые в полуулыбке губы Тао словно латексные или резиновые присоски, и светящийся мраморным блеском в прицеле множества  ищущих видеокамер член Такео восстает, словно пробужденная звуком трубы бледная тень накануне Судного дня.<br/>
Кульминация священного действа.<br/>
Тао погружает металлическую плоть  внутрь Такео.<br/>
Сверху на него садится  жаждущим цветком ненасытно разверстого лона Сейра.</p><p> </p><p>Механический киборг Тао ухаживает за ним, когда надо обтирает влажным полотенцем, меняет мочеприемный мешок или капельницу, массирует мышцы, чтобы не образовались потом пролежни.<br/>
Иногда ему кажется, что Такео вот-вот проснется, откроет свои удивительные  глаза, прячущиеся за пушистыми ресницами.<br/>
Надо только подарить соответствующий поцелуй, подобрать сочетание звезд, фазу Луны или пролить кровь или слезу девственницы.<br/>
Иногда он пытается сделать непрямой массаж грудной клетки и вызвать искусственное дыхание.<br/>
Но тщетно. Товарища не пробудить.<br/>
Если не захочет того Франкенштейн, а за прошедшие с тех времен года хозяин уверился в мысли, что произошедшее с ними со всеми,  проснувшегося Такео  вовсе не обрадует.</p><p>Прожектора и софиты гаснут. Происходящее на арене действо медленно погружается в пустоту и мрак.<br/>
Тао укладывается в металлическую коробку рядом с зачехляемым в бархатный футляр стеклянным прибежищем Такео.<br/>
Запасов электрической энергии у кибернетической куклы хватает на несколько недель.<br/>
А уж дурацких шуток и плохих стихов декламируемых к месту и невпопад, хватит на то, чтобы утомить и саму вечность.<br/>
Но хозяин аттракциона и фактически распорядитель  их дальнейших  судеб Франкенштейн предпочитает поддерживать постоянный уровень заряда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>